fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Darkness Universe X
This article is about the appearence of Black Mage that appears in this game. Black Mage Black Mage comes from the Final Fantasy series, and he's the Offensive Spell Caster class. In his appearence in this game, he is an 8-BIT character. A strange fact is that Black Mage uses spells that he can't use but Black Wizard can. Trophy Descriptio''n'' TBA Attributes Black Mage uses devastating magic in his attacks. Black Mage has good reach in most of his attacks with many of them having disjointed range. Black Mage has KO moves in his uncharged forward and up smash, dash attack (which grants him Super Armor) and Meteor. When fully charged, his smash attacks covers great distances, especially both his down and forward smashes. Black Mage has good priority and reach in his aerials giving him a solid aerial game. Black Mage is one of the best edge guarders in the game and his guard is hard to break. Black Mage can use Stop to freeze and reflect projectiles giving him a way to nullify most characters projectile camping; it also paralyzes his opponents who come in contact leaving them open(depending on how long stop has been charged). He can juggle with his up tilt and up aerial. His down aerial is a meteor smash and when Sweet spotted, it inflicts death which will meteor smash the opponent after a certain amount of time. Black Mage has a decent grab game, despite possessing the seventh shortest grab in the current demo, being able to chain grab with his down throw. His back throw can kill at high percentages and his forward throw can set up his excellent edge guarding ability. Black Mage can use Haste to edge guard his opponents. Warp gives him a long recovery. However, Black Mage suffers from poor mobility which allows characters with better mobility to rush him down. (ex. Captain Falcon and Fox). Even with having a pseudo wavedash; due to Black Mage's high traction it is very short and not very useful for mobility. Warp, although gives him a long recovery is easily predictable because the opponent knows where he is going to land based on the green circle. He has problems dealing with characters who can really camp him out and Stop can only reflect one projectile on one side at a time. A prime example of this would be Fox's Blaster; Fox's blaster is fast, can be spammed, covers a good distance and does not make the opponent flinch so even when reflected it will not deter Fox from projectile camping Black Mage. Also combined with his poor mobility gives him less options on how to prevent camping. Moveset Jab: Punches two time. 2%, 4%. Forward Tilt: Hits with his staff. 8% Up Tilt: Does a Goblin Punch above himself in an arc. 9% Down Tilt: Stabs with a knife. 7% Dash Attack: Trasforms himself in a stone and falls on the floor. 12% Dash Attack 2: RUns with his knife in a hand. 11% Up Smash Uncharged: Uses Firaga as a fire uppercut, a.k.a. Shoryuken. 19% Up Smash Fully Charged: Two pillars of flame pop out of the ground on either side of Black Mage and converge on him. When they meet, an explosion occurs. Pillars pushes the opponent for a explosion, the attack have a total of eleven hits. 20%, 7%, 13%. Down Smash Uncharged: Uses Blizzaga on the floor adjacent to him, freezing enemies on hit. 9% Down Smash Fully Charged: The Blizzaga spell travels along the floor. Both versions have high knockback scaling, but are unable to KO until the opponent is with 115% damage or higher. Up to 22% Forward Smash Uncharged: Uses Thundaga on enemies in front of him. Very powerful, though slow start up. 14% Forward Smash Fully Charged: Creates a pillar of thunder that advances across the entire stage. 20% per hit. Black Mage's most reliable KO move. N Air: Spins around in a great fireball. Eight hits. Up to 16% F Air: Chocobo kick. One of his best aerials and can be used to wall-chain. If short hopped close to the ground he will perform a Pseudo Wavedash. 9% B Air: Stabs with his knife behind him. It is a powerful semi-spike. 9% U Air: Uses Flood magic to attack upwards. Good juggler. 10% D Air: Black Mage swipes a scythe downwards in an arc. This move can send opponents in different directions. Anyone who touches the blade at the beginning of the move will be sent downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the end of the arc will be sent diagonally downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the very end of the move is sent upwards with good knockback. Different parts of the attack do different damage. If the blade hits the opponent at a certain angle (an image of Death will show), a grim reaper will hover above the opponent and attack the opponent after a randomly decided period of time. It is a meteor smash. The Grim Reaper effect is actually disconnected from the actual damage-dealing swipe, and as such has a separate hitbox (can hit even if the swipe may miss); most importantly however, is that the status may be inflicted even if the opponent is shielding or invincible after returning by the revival platform. 10%, Death 11% Grab: Grabs the opponent. Pummel: Stabs the opponent. 3% per hit. F Throw: Creates a small tornado to lift the opponent up, then hurls them forward. 9% B Throw: Levitates the opponent backwards, then stabs the ground with the end of his staff, causing a pillar of earth to jut out of the ground. 11% U Throw: Changes his hat into a Cactuar and uses 1000 Needles on the opponent. Up to 16%. D Throw: Uses Bio Magic to poison the opponent with his staff. Does no damage, poisons the enemy. Poison have a during time of over 10.0. seconds. EVery second the opponent will gain 3% for a total of 30%. If the opponent touches another opponent the first opponent will poison the second opponent. If the second will be killed thanks to the poison given by the first, the point will go to Black Mage. It is the second most damaging throw. Ledge Attack: Hits forward with his staff. 100% ledge Attack: Leaps high into the air and stabs a giant broadsword into the ground. Floor Attack: Swings staff on both sides. Special Moves Set 1 Neutral 1 Neutral: Stop - He stops opponents from moving. The longer this move is charged, the longer the opponent is kept in hitstun. When you start charging there are no numbers, but the more you charge it the more roman numerals appear, counting up to six (VI). Once fully charged, Black Mage will automatically use the move. This move is very useful for edgeguarding since it can stop opponents in the air, allowing Black Mage to attack them freely. Black Mage may also freeze any projectile with Stop. Throw Stop- This move stops opponents and then automatically throws them away, however it can't be changed. 10% Forward Stop- Sends the move forwards. More it is charged, more far it will go. Side 1 Side: Haste - He slowly summons an image of himself in front of him that quickly disappears if the purple line in front of himself doesn't touch an opponent. If the line does touch an opponent, the Black Mage then teleports to the opponent and attacks him with a series of quick combos with his staff and fists. This attack sends the opponent flying with the last blow, and Black Mage moves to the direction he was facing in a flash. This move is very useful for combos and combo finishers due to its powerful knockback. This is also a very useful attack in Team Battles since Black Mage can use Haste to finish the team member's combo. This move cancels all momentum when used out of hitstun. However, no horizontal distance is gained (unless if the attack connects with an opponent), making this move somewhat useful for recovery. It is widely considered to be one of the best edge-guarding moves in the game due to its huge range, accuracy, and overall distance it uses and the fact that it does not leave Black Mage helpless if the attack connects. 10 hits. From 12% to 22% Dash- Does not catch enemies, but he runs hitting. Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters